


Into the Ring

by Doogers



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogers/pseuds/Doogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dutch works out her anger in the ring. (Fighting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Ring

**Author's Note:**

> So I have actually just started fanfiction and felt like I should talk to other's about what I am learning along the way, so I started a blog called; writtingatall.blog .com I would really love it if you could check it out and comment on the website.
> 
> Thanks!

"D'avin is still missing", Dutch thought. She went through what she knew about his kidnapping, 1.) Khylen had taken him, the last time D'avin checked in he said he had spotted Khylen and for some reason the idiot followed him.  2.) She had to get him back. She had been looking for him for weeks! Calling in every favor she had, but still she couldn't find him! If Khylen didn't want her to find D'avin she wouldn't.

She didn't know what she could do! The only thing Dutch could trade for D'avin was herself and even if she did agree to be Khylen's "little bird" again she had no way of contacting him.

The last time she had gone up against Khylen, it was embarrassing how easily he had defeated her. Without Khylen around to constantly threaten anyone she grew close to Dutch had actually found a family for herself in Old Town, but if she was going to find D'avin and kill Khylen she would have to harden herself again. She couldn't let Khylen use anymore of the people she loved, he would use her "weaknesses" against her.

Whenever something was wrong Dutch usually just fucked it out of her system, but anyone she slept with could be spying on her for Khylen. So instead she wandered around for a little while until she came across a boxing gym. She could only let out some of her anger, anymore than that and everyone in the gym would be dead, instead she just sent everyone in that gym home with bruises (if they were lucky) . 

She entered the gym, still in her leather pants which she knew limited her mobility. All of the people in the gym were men and quickly dismissed her as no threat. That was their first mistake. She grabbed some spare gloves from a bench in front of the ring and wrapped them around her hands. Then with one leg sliding through the ropes she entered the ring. There was already one guy in the ring, like the other's he quickly dismissed her and laughed to his friend in the corner, something about "girls fighting". 

With only half his attention on their fight Dutch quickly defeated her opponent. When he approached her he swung at her with one fist out in a half-hearted attempt og a punch, seamlessly Dutch grabbed his arm and swung herself around to lock her legs around his neck and take him to the ground, as soon as she touched the ground she released him and rolled away, coming to stand in a defensive position ready to attack should he be able to retaliate. She was almost positive she had broken his arm.

With the slam of his body on the mat Dutch had captured the attention of every fighter in the gym, sounding bored Dutch asked,"who's next?" 

The next fighter entered the ring, taking her slightly more seriously than the last fighter but still seeming confident that he could take her down. Unlike the last fighter he wasn't as quick to punch, they circled each other for almost 30 seconds before he got impatient and kicked his leg out. She responded with a punch to his solar plexus, waited until he fell to the ground, then moving her legs to scissor his and snap the bone in two.

Clutching his leg in a fetal position one of his friends dragged him out of the ring. On and on it went, Dutch defeated every fighter in that gym, spinning and twisting her body into seemingly impossible positions to take down her opponent. 

Several fighters ago Johnny had tracked her down and watched her make her way through fighter after fighter in awe of her skill. Dutch always maintained a very tight hold on her killer instincts, he knew that she rarely ever fought to her full capability so when he saw her like this, it always reminded him of how far she had come since being Khlyen's merciless assassin and how easily she could have killed him that first night they met. Finally Johnny decided to have mercy on the still conscious fighters and step into the ring.  

He knew that no matter how angry she would never seriously hurt him, although the bruises he often came away with told him that she wouldn't take it easy on him either.

The fighter's in the gym watched Johnny approach the ring, Dutch was still unaware of his presence, with spoke volumes about how upset she was, considering how she was usually completely aware of her surroundings. Feeling all eyes on him Johnny looked around, none who were present thought he would be able to defeat her (or even entertain her for more than a few seconds) considering how scrawny he was, but no one wanted to step in and take his place.

"Dutch" Johnny said, her head snapping around to meet his eyes. "You shouldn't be here" Dutch said as Johnny stepped into the ring, "I don't want to hurt you". "You won't" Johnny said as he lifted his hands to defend himself like Dutch had taught him. He knew that he wasn't a match for her, but he didn't need to be, he was there to be whatever she needed him to be. A punching bag or otherwise.

They touched fists in the center of the ring before separating to circle each other. Johnny threw out a fist leaving his side open to an attack, like her training taught her to do she dodged the punch and retaliated, taking advantage of the side he had left vulnerable to attack. They exchanged punches and kicks, for what seemed like hours to Johnny, in that time Dutch always had the upperhand, but eventually she had burned through enough of her anger to stop fighting. Which was good because Johnny seriously needed an ice pack.

"He's gone", Dutch whispered finally admitting what had been bothering her, "and I don't know how to get him back"

"We'll find a way", Johnny responded, "one that doesn't involve you turning yourself over to Khylen" 

Dutch shouldn't have been surprised by how well Johnny knew her, but she was.

They went back to the ship and spent the night talking about what they had been feeling since D'avin had disappeared, Johnny's fear that he would never get to make things right with his brother and Dutch felt guilt for getting him kidnapped and relief that it wasn't Johnny Khylen took. She told Johnny that if she had never come into their lives D'avin wouldn't have been kidnapped. "What Khylen does is not your fault Dutch. D'avin might have been kidnapped because he knew you", Johnny said telling it to her straight, like he always would you, "but didn't kidnap him Dutch. Whatever is happening to him now is because Khylen is a total assclown and nothing else. D'avin is better off having known you. Without you he would have died as an indentured fighter, so whatever time he spent with us is a gift". 

After their talk Dutch's anger didn't just go away, but instead of crippling ever fighter in the Quad she focused on finding D'avin

Also she dropped off a muffin basket to the guys at the gym, but they didn't want to get too close to her so they thanked her, but asked her to leave it on the doorstep and walk away slowly. Johnny got a laugh about that- knowing full well what she had done to those men.


End file.
